redqueenfandomcom-20200215-history
Shade Barrow
Shade Barrow was the older brother of Mare Barrow. He was conscripted into the army and was said to have been executed at war. It was revealed that he was part of the Scarlet Guard and he was able to escape cremation as he possessed the ability of teleportation. Biography Sent to the war At the age of eighteen, Shade was also conscripted like his elder brothers, and as tradition, he gave a single pair of earring to his two younger sisters. According to Mare, he was the only one who can write worth a lick, and often sent her messages when he can. On his latest letter to his family, Mare figured out he was part of the Scarlet Guard after returning from the riot that occurred at the Hall of the Sun. A month later when Mare returned at her home in the Stilts, Gisa told her that Shade was beheaded for running away. However, Mare knew that it was a lie and the real reason was due to his affiliation with the Scarlet Guard. When she had gone into the capital, she read Julian's gift and found out that Shade's body was cremated, a strange practice for executed soldiers, and that his blood contained a mutation, a similarity found in the blood samples of the other soldiers that were cremated. Mare had seen Shade alive again in the Undertrain after being rescued by the Guard from the arena. He assured her that he was not dead and explained how he was able to escape. He also told her that they will see their family soon. Escape at Corros Prison Shade was killed by Ptolemus Samos, during the Corros prison break. He was attempting to "jump" Mare to safety, when he was struck in the heart by one of Ptolemus' deadly needles (which had been intended for Mare). Personality Shade was described by Mare as her "most intelligent and caring brother". His cunning was highlighted in Glass Sword, as he was frequently played a large role in the formulation and execution of plans for first the Scarlet Guard, then later Mare's rebellion group. He is also known for his patience. He had a very good sense of humor that was highlighted in Steel Scars. Physical description He had honey-colored eyes and brown hair. He was tall, though not quite as tall as his older brothers. Mare has described Shade as always being the "handsome one" when she discovered he was still alive. Abilities and skills Like Mare, Shade had the mutation that made him part Red and part Silver. As a result, he had the ability of teleportation. He used this power to escape his execution as nobody was fast enough to catch him. Trivia * Shade was always Mare's closest brother. It is mentioned that he did not always get along with his brothers because they picked on him for his smaller size. * Farley is pregnant with Shade's child (Confirmed in the new Red Queen excerpt) References es:Shade Barrow Category:Characters Category:Red Queen characters Category:Glass Sword characters Category:Steel Scars characters Category:Red Category:Newblood Category:Deceased